The Story Of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver
by Tony Stark's Wife
Summary: The story of the beginning of two of the best Marvel characters ever! Read on to learn about their origins and their role in Hydra:)
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver**

"Momma!'' yelled a 9 year old Wanda Maximoff.

As she looked around, she saw both parents dead, on the floor.

"Noooooo!" she yelled again, before her twin brother Pietro Maximoff, grabbed her from behind.

"Momma! Dadda!" screamed a now hysterical Wanda.

"Shhh, Wanda" whispered Pietro, "Or that might explode as well."

Little Pietro pointed to the floor. Wanda looked down. It was a small bomb, but as Wanda knew, small things have a lot of power, just look at her brother. As she stared at the bomb for some more, she noticed a little symbol on it. It read _Stark Industries. _As her brother pulled her under the table to hide, she thought how long she had before Stark Industries killed her, just like it had killed her parents.

_1 year Later_

"Welcome to our one year celebration of the Sokovian bombing," said the Sokovian prime minister, Angela Stewart.

Wanda looked at the prime minister's guards as she grabbed her brothers hand as she joined her group of fellow children from her orphanage. It's been a year now, and her orphanage was starting to feel like home, or a home at least.

"Now, as we remember a very sad time. Me, and my fellow politicians want to talk about something. For many years now, my scientists have been studying a scepter they, umm, found to create what we humans call, superpowers. " said Stewart. This got a big reaction from her audience.

"Yes, I know it sounds insane, but it's true. Now, we have tried it on many different age groups, but the best results we got was ages between 8 and 15. If you are in that age group and you want to serve your country, sign up is right after my speeph, over at the front of parliament house. Thank you all, please enjoy your celebrations." said Stewart, then smiled at her people, then walked away.

Once she was off the stage, Wanda turned to Pietro.

"Pietro, did you hear her? We get to serve our country. We can't do any research about who runs Stark Industries because our orange is dusty, old and has no computers, but parliament house is probably bursting with technology if they are able to make a race of SUPERHEROES!" said Wanda, with puppy dog eyes, begging her brother to agree with her.

"Wanda, I'm with you, all the way, if you choose to do this experiment, and may I empathise that we will sign up to an EXPERIMENT, our orphanage will never let us do that. They have that bullshit duty of care thing that they signed with the government," sighed Pietro.

Wanda just rolled her eyes at her brothers swearing. He picked it up somewhere one day, and now he thinks it's a good way to express his feelings.

"Who said we were asking brother? We are at parliament house right now! All we have to do is walk a couple of metres, sign up and BAM! We will have unlimited amount of technology to research Stark Industries. And, we are signing up to work with the government, they wouldn't care about a duty of care they have with a really old orphanage they have probably forgotten about," Wanda said.

"Ok then," said Pietro to Wanda, "What are we waiting for then?"

Then the twin grabbed onto each others hands and ran to the doors of parliament house. When they got there, they realised how many kids were in the line.

"Whoa, there must be more than 1000 kids in this line," said Pietro.

"Yeah, I thought that most kids would rather stay with their parents," said Wanda.

Pietro laughed. "Well we have no parents to go home,"

"Brother, that's why we're here," said Wanda smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Pietro grabbed his sister's hand. "It's going to be ok Wanda,"

She smiled at him."I know".

Before Wanda knew it, she was at the front of the line.

"Name," said the somewhat grumpy man at the naming stand.

"Wanda Maximoff" she replied.

"Age" said the man

"10" said Wanda.

"Ok, thanks for signing up,"said the man very half heartedly. "Here is your clothes, which you will need to wash your selves, and here is your toothbrush. Now, go and wait for Angela in the common room with all the other brat,"

Wanda took her stuff and walked very slowly until her brother was finished sign up so they could go into the common room together. When he caught up to her, they walked in.

"Wow, that guy was grumpy!" said Wanda, laughing.

"Yeah, I don't think I have ever seen a person hate their job that much," said Pietro, also laughing.

As the pair walked in and sat down, immediately they had to stand up again.

"Everyone up!" shouted one on the primineter's guands, as Angela walked in.

"Thank you children. How as you all here, I need you to say an oath after I tell you some truth about your government." said Stewart.

At those words, Wanda and Pietro estranged worried looks.

"Your government is not just a government. Behind it, is a force called Hydra. We have eyes everywhere. Just to show you how powerful Hydra really is, we have infiltrated America's most secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D and has all of our best men and women and the highest seats of power," said Steward, proudly.

"Now children, repeat after me. We, children of Hydra, swear to always be loyal to Hydra and, what every we hear about Hydra, and even if it's true, We must always stay loyal and never spill Hydra's secrets, or we will be killed." said Steward smiling down on all of us.

All the children said the oath. When they finished, Angela walked away without a word. Wanda felt like the thing she just signed up to might be the thing that kills her, but she had to use the opportunity to find who owns Stark Industries, even if it took her last breath.

**Comment If you want the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -**

"Now this way children," says one of the somewhat friendly guards.

Wanda and Pietro followed the heard of children that were following the guards.

"I wonder where they are taking us," said one of the girls to Wanda.

"I have no idea,'' replied Wanda.

"My name is Evelyn, Evelyn Green," said the girl.

"My name Wanda Maximoff, and this is my brother Pietro Maximoff," said Wanda, excited about making a new friend.

"Did you sign up for this?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes," replied Wanda, simply, no feeling like her and Evelyn was close enough to share the real reason Wanda and her brother signed up for this experiment.

"Well, I come from a family of 8 children, and my dad died when I was five, and all my siblings were too old to be in the experiment, so my mother sent me," said Evelyn, a little sadly.

"Well, both of my parents were killed by bombs, so that's why I and Pietro are here," said Wanda, wanting to share something personal too.

Evelyn laughed. "I guess we are both pretty messed up,"

Wanda laughed too. "But only in a good way,"

As the pair keep on talking Pietro nudged them to be quiet because the guards have stopped at the experiment quarters.

"Now, no child is allowed to leave these quarters unless they are told too. Meals are at 7:00, 12:30 and 6:00. You will all get set chores to do around the quarters. It is lights out at 9:00 o'clock every night. You will all get 7 sets of grey pants and grey tops. Every Wednesday and Sunday, you will have to wash them. If you don't know how too, you have to learn fast. " said one of the guards.

Once the guard finished speaking, he and all the other guards left. Leaving all the children alone with the maids. The children noticed immediately that the maids seemed a lot nicer than those grumpy guards.

"The maids seem nice," said Pietro to Wanda.

"Ok kids. Here are your chores timetables," said one of the maids as she handed pieces of paper to all the children. "If you don't do all your chores at the right time, and if you don't do the chores efficiently, you will be punished, severely,"

"Forget what I said about being nice," whispered Pietro to Wanda.

The same maid spoke again.

"My name is Maya, and my crew is Alison, Naomi, Willow, Layla and Stella. We will be the ones to look after you and help you with your chores, but not do them for you. Now, go and find a bed. When you have found one, write it down on the back of your chores timetable. These will be your preament beds, so choose wisely.'' said Maya.

When Maya finished speaking, there was a swarm of kids running to find the perfect bed space. The thing was, there was a GIGANTIC room, full with beds, and the beds only had a half-metre space between them and there was only one small unisex bathroom. As Wanda looked around, she thought that her old and dusty orphanage was a lot better than this. Wanda sighed as her, Pietro and Evelyn walked to find beds next to each other.

Pietro walked to the far end of the room, which was near the bathroom.

"These beds look nice, and they are close to the bathroom," said Pietro, trying to see the positive side of this experiment.

"All the beds look the same," sighed Evelyn, as she put her clothes under her bed.

Wanda looked around at all the scared little kids. When her eyes reached back to her bed, she saw a little boy, who looked about 11, sobbing, but trying to be quiet about it. Wanda felt bad, so she walked up to him.

"Why are you upset?" asked Wanda.

"Maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to find out." said the boy, bluntly.

Wanda didn't get offended, cause she knew this little boy must be lost and scared.

"My names Wanda," she said.

"Jacob," was all they boy answered.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Wanda pointed to her brother. "This is my brother Pietro," Wanda paused again and pointed to Evelyn."And this is Evelyn,"

When they heard their names, the two started to walk over.

"Hello" said Jacob, without looking up.

"How are you?" asked Evelyn politely.

"I have a pulse, so I guess I'm ok," reylied Jacob.

While Evelyn looked a bit taken aback, Wanda liked Jacobs witty comments.

"Well we're going to start getting into our clothes," said Pietro starting to walk away with Evelyn.

"Bye Jacob," said Evelyn, with a smile, walking away with Pietro.

Wanda, however, stayed.

"Why did you do this experiment?" asked Wanda.

"Mum loves the government, she thinks Angela Stewart is the best thing that ever happened to this country, so when she heard Angela's speech, she sent her only child to a place where he could die," replied Jacob.

"So, you don't want to be here?" asked Wanda.

"Well, do you?" said Jacob.

Wanda didn't know how to reply. Of course she wanted to be here! She had to find out about Stark Industries, but as she looked around now, she saw no technology insite. And she never considered that her and Pietro might die in this experiment! As she went to answer Jacob, Angela's guards were back.

"Children, get in two lines and follow me," said one of the guards.

All the children quickly got into two lines, (too scared not to), and followed the guards. Wanda ran to catch up to Evelyn and Pietro.

"I wonder where they are taking us," said Evelyn.

Wanda was about to reply, but then the guards stopped walking and unlocked a door.

"When you see this room, you are not to tell anyone else about what you see, got it?" said a guard, very forcefully.

All the children nodded a yes as the guards open upped the door.

The room was full of torturing devices.

**Comment if you want another chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - **

Wanda heard a child scream. It was Jacob. One of the guards grabbed their sticks, and hit the poor,defenseless child. Jacob screamed again. Pietro couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to the guard.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Hit me instead,"

Pietro pushed Jacob into Evelyn, as the guard whent to hit Pietro, Wanda ran up to the guard, ready to fight for her brother, but then Angela turned up.

"Stop, Brad, that's enough," said Angela, as she took Brad's stick out of his hands.

Once she saw that the stick was gone, Wanda ran up to Pietro and grabbed his hand.

"You ok?" she asked.

Pietro wiped sweat off his forehead.

"You should be asking him," said Pietro, pointing to Jacob, who had blood gushing out of his left cheek, and onto his gray t-shirt.

Wanda ran over to Jacob.

"Are you ok?" asked Wanda.

"Navigating the twists and turns of life. I hope yours is a straight road." said Jacob, with a smile.

Evelyn laughed.

"Well at least we know that his personality hasn't changed," said Evelyn.

Wanda laughed too, as Pietro walked over.

"And we don't even know his last name or age, but we know his personality. An annoying prick," said Pietro.

Everyone laughed, including Jacob.

"I'm 10, and my last name is Lakeman," answered Jacob.

"Nice to meet you, Lakeman," said Wanda.

As the group kept on talking, Angela walked over to them.

"Sorry about that, young child," said Angela, only talking to Jacob. "The Hydra you'll get to know is nothing like that, we are all about helping our country, we are all about making it great,"

"Thanks," replied Jacob, bluntly.

Angela walked away to address all the children.

"Now, kids, everything in this room will be used on you," said Angela, smirking sickly.

That got a big reaction. Almost all the children started screaming. Under all that panic, Wanda found that screaming funny, cause how was that grump Brad gonna find all the children that screamed? Suck on that, Brad.

"But don't worry children. You can't feel the pain, because your all drugged."said Angela.

If that was meant to calm the children down, Wanda thought that they weren't doing a good enough job. By the looks of it, it just made the children even more stressed.

"Drugged!" yelled a very tiny kid.

"We'll die!" yelled another.

One of the maids, Willow, spoke up.

"Silence!" she howled.

All the murmering stopped at once.

"Good, Now I need a volunteer to go first," said Angela.

If she thought children would jump at the chance to be first for this life-or-death experiment, she was wrong. Not one child put their hand up.

Angela got a bit mad about that.

"Fine than," she said. "Brad, you pick,"

Brad liked the sound of that. He looked around, for what felt like hours to Wanda, put finally stopped on the tiny child that called out before.

"Him" said Brad.

The tiny child broke down crying. No, thought Wanda. This child looks much to small the be the legal age of the experiment, so someone must have smuggled him in. The kid will be killed if he goes in there. Wanda had to do something. And, if she didn't, she knew that Pietro will, so she has to save her brothers life as well. She knew that her parents would be proud. And if she died, which she knew she would, at least she would be with her parents, on the other side.

"I volunteer!" Wanda yelled.

Angela smilied.

"Well I guess that small child will have to wait." Angela said, as she pushed the tiny kid away. "And your name is?"

"Wanda, Wanda Maximoff," she answered.

"Right this way, Maximoff," said Angela while she started walking to a big, black door.

Wanda sighed, and followed, ignoring the hysterical screams of her brother.

**Comment if you want Chapter 4 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - **

Angela and Wanda finally reached the room of experiments.

"This is where you will be tested," said Angela, as she pushed Wanda to what looked like a dentist chair.

Wanda, not knowing what to do, just walked and sat on the chair. When she did, all these men in long white cloaks came out from the shadows.

"These men have been in the hydra family for many years. It was these nice men that made the super-hero serum," said Stewart.

Wanda thought that these men looked anything but nice.

"Now child, lay back on the chair and relax," said Angela.

Wanda sighed and layed back.

"Will this hurt?" asked Wanda.

One of the creepy men in the white as snow cloaks replied.

"You won't feel a thing," said the man, before he and the other men injected her with this bluey-green serum.

And then Wanda fell asleep.

When Wanda woke up, she was still surrounded by the men and Angela.

"How much longer will it take?" asked Angela.

"Another 3 hours miss," answered one the men.

"Seriously? Another 3 hours! We have been here for 5 hours now Rob!" yelled Angela.

"Sorry, but we are playing with lives here!" answered Rob.

This thing is taking 7 hours! And these creepy dudes are playing with my life, thought Wanda. She just keeps on lying down, but because she was awake, she could feel everything that the men were doing. And it really hurt.

"Ouch!" said Wanda. "Why does this hurt so much?"

"Shit! Quick get some more numbing syrup into her! She's not allowed to see what you are doing! Quickly, you idiots!" yelled Stewart.

All the scientist ran around trying to get some more syrup. In all the rush, Wanda tried to sit up but realised that she had belts holding her down.

"What did you do to me!" yelled Wanda.

Wanda thrashed and yelled until one of the scientists made her unconscious.

When Wanda woke up for the second time, she noticed that the belts were off and that the throbbing pain that was in her head was gone. That's a bonus, she thought. And ay! She's not dead. Then, as Wanda sat up, she saw Angela standing over her.

"See that wasn't too bad now was it child?" said Stewart.

Wanda snorted. Wasn't too bad? It was torture! Thought Wanda.

"After all that, I don't have any super-hero powers, just this weird tingling in my hands," said Wanda laughing to herself.

"Well, Maximoff, it takes time. This is the first time since the Americans did it in 1941, and we are doing it differently. We are trying to create the next generation of super-humans," said Angela.

"Super-humans?" asked Wanda.

"Yes," answered Stewart, similarly.

"How long have I been here?" asked Wanda.

"2 days," said Angela.

"2 days!" yelled Wanda.

"Yes. Now you are free to go," said Angela, as she pushed Wanda to the door.

"What do I do now?" asked Wanda.

"What the maids tell you to do. Your chores and all that shit" said Angela, as she opened up the door.

The scientists came back in as Wanda was walking out.

"The next volunteer is here miss, and they are very insistent that they are to be next," said Rob.

"Fine bring them in," said Stewart.

As Wanda went to leave, she saw who was next in the experiment.

It was her brother Pietro.

**Comment if you want another Chapter! :)**


End file.
